


Snow

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis likes the snow. She’s bundled up and watching her teammates play like children in the freshly fallen snow, snorting to herself as they sort themselves into groups for a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Artemis likes the snow. It’s pretty and hushes the world and her bed becomes a nest of warmth against the world. She likes looking at it. She doesn’t like so much playing in it. She’s bundled up and watching her teammates play like children in the freshly fallen snow, snorting to herself as they sort themselves into groups for a snowball fight.

Then shrieks as one hits her. She brushes it off of her and looks up to see M’gann aiming another snowball her direction. “Don’t you dare -” Artemis begins as M’gann completes the throw. She ducks needlessly, the snowball flying far over her head, and growls. “Okay, you’re asking for it.”

She doesn’t like playing in the snow as much as she likes looking at it, but that doesn’t mean she’s never been in a snowball fight. Artemis grabs up a double handful of snow and pats her snowball together as she runs for the snow fort Kaldur’s hiding behind. Well, really, it’s a snow wall but ‘fort’ fits her style better. She leaps over the wall and dunks the snow onto Kaldur. “You’re out!” She exclaims as he gasps at the snow sliding under his clothes.

As she thought, Kaldur has made a veritable snowball army behind his snow wall-fort. “This isn’t tag, Artemis.” Kaldur grumbles, and she smirks.

“So? Doesn’t have to be tag to have ‘outs’, Kal.” A peek over the wall shows that M’gann has hidden herself somewhere. “No fair using camouflage!”

“Not using that!” A bit of color darts between trees. “Not flying either!”

Artemis narrows her eyes; there’s a vast expanse of empty ground between her commandeered fort and the woods, plenty of room for M’gann to pick her off. A hand touches her shoulder, and warm air puffs in her ear. “Cover me.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the best shot. And she’ll have to reveal herself to get me.”

“Hmm.” Artemis considers, then turned her head and arches an eyebrow. “Such sacrifice, Kaldur. And not asking for any reward either.”

He picks up her gloved hand and kisses the back of it. “Got my reward last night, between the two of you.” He grins broadly and rushes off to battle before Artemis can more than squeak.


End file.
